Hypothermia
Hypothermia is a bot that competed in Season 3 of the battlebots reboot. Its weapon is a dual grabber with a lifting wedge that can be exchanged with a thin plate. Hypothermia is invertible and can self-right. So far in the competition it is 0-2. Season 3 Hypothermia's first ever fight was against Whiplash, a remake of Splatter. Whiplash's weapon is an ingenious design: it has a disk spinner mounted on a flipping arm that can move fast enough to act as a hammer, and the weapon can hit other bots with backhanders. Hypothermia went with a thin plate instead of a wedge to more easily get under the faster Whiplash. The fight started with Hypothermia catching Whiplash and grabbing onto it, pushing it into the screws. Whiplash escaped and hit Hypothermia with its disc, launching it upside down. Hypothermia self-right and drove away from the pursuing Whiplash, who proceeded to hit the left of Hypothermia's exposed tires, violently ripping it off and throwing Hypothermia upside down again. Hypothermia self-righted but could only drive in circles. Whiplash backed into Hypothermia and used its articulated arm to hit Hypothermia from the top with its disc spinner. Whiplash pushed Hypothermia into the corner and tried to flip it, failed, turned around, and hit Hypothermia with another backhander. Hypothermia was immobilized and was counted out; Whiplash won by KO. Hypothermia's next fight was against Minotaur a scary drum spinner who had just gone toe to toe with Tombstone. Hypothermia made some changes for this fight, including: extra tires, a scoop instead of a wedge, and one horse head grabber on the left side instead of 2. The fight started with Minotaur getting its drum spinner up to speed and hitting Hypothermia's scoop and bending it slightly, as well as flipping Hypothermia over forcing it to self-right. Minotaur circled Hypothermia and hit it again on the bent part of its scoop. Minotaur flipped Hypothermia over with another shot to its scoop, again forcing it to self-right. Minotaur then landed a shot to Hypothermia's left outside wheel and grinded the underneath of the bot. This hit had bent Hypothermia's tire, leaving it somewhat wobbly. Minotaur grinded Hypothermia some more and flipped it over again. Hypothermia kept flip-flopping whenever it got flipped. Minotaur got underneath Hypothermia again and grinded it. Minotaur then landed some more shots to the weak tire, and grinded the underside of Hypothermia. Minotaur kept circling Hypothermia, waiting for an opening. Minotaur then grinded Hypothermia some more, taking off 1, 2, 3 pieces of square white armor off of the underneath of Hypothermia. Minotaur kept grinding the underneath and wedge of Hypothermia, bending the metal, and flipping Hypothermia onto the killsaws where they grinded some. Minotaur landed more brutal shots to the back of Hypothermia. Minotaur landed a brutal finishing move, getting ahold of Hypothermia and grinding the underneath before the time ran out. Minotaur won on a 3-0 judges decision. Wins/Losses 0-2 Wins: S3: None Losses: S3: Whiplash, Minotaur. Notes Hypothermia is the first grabber and lifter bot since Overhaul. Bite Force 5.jpg|Hypothermia's first fight Blacksmith Sl5 fight card.jpg|Hypothermia's fight against Minotaur Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Invertible robots Category:Grabbing lifters